Proof
by RIOTonAvenue-B
Summary: Roger and Mimi share a romantic night on the roof top of their building.


**Disclaimer: Roger and Mimi, and "Your Eyes", and anything else from RENT that I may be forgetting all belong to the amazing Jonathan Larson. So I own not a not a notion, or anything else for that matter.**

The late-March night was cool, the air damp, as it had been raining heavily earlier in the day. The full moon glowed against the cloudy night sky, shinning down on two young bohemians as they retreated to the rooftop of their building, their romantic escape.

"How the hell does he do this?" wondered Mimi as the gentle night's breeze tickled her face. She took the pick in between her fingers and plucked it aimlessly against the guitar strings like she'd seen Roger do so many times before. Only when she did it the notes sounded squeaky and awkward, not like the graceful melodies that escaped from Roger's fingers whenever he played the precious instrument. She sighed, giving up, and carefully laid the guitar down at her feet.

"You're just gonna give up like that?" asked Roger, his hair tussled by the wind. "Since when is Mimi Marquez a quitter?" "Hey, I'm a dancer, not a musician," she scoffed defensively. "I'm giving you a pole-dancing lesson next week, then we'll see who's the quitter". Roger laughed at hearing this. "You're on, babe," he promised, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Now lemme show you how this is done," he said grabbing for his guitar. Mimi climbed off Roger's lap and sat down beside him as he cradled the guitar in his arms. He strummed his fingers down the chords. Mimi recognized the notes of the song Roger was playing almost instantly.

"Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes can't get them out of mind, and I find that I can't hide…" he began to sing, his voice soft but strong. The song sent shivers down Mimi's spine, the last time she'd heard it, she was dying on the table in the loft. That night her best friend Angel had saved her from the grasp of death so she could hear this song, the song Roger had spent nearly a year struggling to write, the song that made both Roger and Mimi realize how much they loved each other.

As Roger continued to play, Mimi scooted herself as close as she could get to him, and threw her arms around his waste, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt tears swell in her eyes as he played the rest of the song. She'd never loved anyone as much as she loved Roger Davis, and she knew she'd never been loved as much as Roger loved her. The song was proof of that.

"And before the song dies, I should tell, I have always loved you, you can see it in my eyes," Roger finished, and placed the guitar back down beside him.

"That was beautiful, Roge," Mimi whispered." It's written for a beautiful girl," he beamed, pulling her back onto his lap.

"So what does this girl look like?" asked Mimi playfully, as she settled back into his embrace.

"Well," he began. " She's Latina for one thing. On the small side, thin, but fiery. She's got this wild mane of curly dark hair that glistens in the moonlight. And her eyes…they're absolutely breath taking, big and deep brown. She's usually got a sad look in them, but when she smiles…they sparkle, and I can't help but fall in love with her all over again. Like now."

Mimi hadn't realized it, but a huge smile had spread across he face as Roger described her. Lost for words, and beginning to blush, she cupped his face in between her hands, gazing into his eyes for a few minutes. Roger's eyes were equally as gorgeous as hers, powdery blue, vibrant. She pressed her lips on to his. Roger gasped in surprise, then leaned back, pulling her down with him, until they were lying chest-to-chest.

He stared up at her lovingly, out of breath. She smiled back down at him though the strands of hair that had blown across her face. Her heart now racing, she leaned downed to kiss him again, when she felt a drop of rain brush against her back, stopping her. "Do you feel that?" she asked beginning to sit up. "Feel what?" asked Roger, trying to pull her back into the kiss again, a look of disappointment flashing across his face, when she resisted him and sat up. "It's…raining." And sure enough more raindrops began to fall from the from the sky, pelting them with drips of freezing water.

"We better be getting inside, babe," she said, shivering as the rain poured down on them. She struggled to stand up, then extended her hand out to Roger to help him up.

He grabbed on to it, and quickly rose to his feet. Mimi turned around, and headed for the entrance to the stairwell. Roger held on to her hand. "Wait, baby," he uttered pulling her back. "Let's dance."

Mimi turned around staring at him like he was crazy for a moment, then her eyes sparkled and her lips curled into a smile. "Alright" she said walking back towards him. "Just no stripping…or at least not me stripping," he smirked, pulling Mimi into him. He wrapped one arm around her waste, and grasped her hand with the other. Mimi rested her free hand on his shoulder, as they swayed back and fourth. Their eyes never strayed from each other's gaze, as they completed ignored the rain that was now pouring down on them harder than ever. They were now both completely soaked. Their clothes clung to them, while they clung to each other.

Mimi laughed as Roger spun her around, lifting her up in him arms. "I love you, Meems," he kissed her forehead, and continued to spin her around. Mimi felt her eyes sting again. The song wasn't the only proof that he loved her. "I love you too".


End file.
